Un nouveau monde
by Sekkhmet
Summary: Voldemort n'a pas toujours été un être froid sans âme, il fut un temps où il n'était qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres, anxieux et impatient de rejoindre sa maison, un temps où il était humain et où il avait des sentiments... ou presque.


Bonjour à tous!  
Voilà ma première fanfiction, commencée il y a longtemps et finie il y a peu... Je me suis complètement inspirée de l'univers de J. et de ses notes (arbres généalogiques, descriptions physiques...), j'ai essayé de restaurer une image fidèle de la personnalité qu'aurait pu avoir Tom Jedusor. Je vous présente donc un Tom Jedusor humain... ou presque! Bon, j'ai aussi pris quelques libertés, vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur!

J'ai écrit cette Fanfiction pour le plaisir et j'espère que vous en prendrez autant à me lire.

Il n'y a pour l'instant qu'un chapitre et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en écrire d'autres, mais dans cette éventualité (sachant que j'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête!) j'ai mis un rating M, mais pour ce premier chapitre, considérez plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un rating T.

Laissez moi vos impressions!

Enjoy!

* * *

« J'espère que je serai à Serdaigle, mes parents étaient tout les deux des Serdaigles ! Chuchota un garçon, le regard pétillant d'impatience.

_ Moi ma mère était à Poufsouffle, mais mon p... commença à répondre une jeune fille chétive, mais un jeune garçon au cheveux brun mi-long se retourna et l'interrompit, affichant un sourire narquois.

_ Serdaigle ? Poufsouffle ? » Les lèvres du jeune garçon étaient si fines que son sourire semblait avoir été dessiné à coups de lame, rendant son expression cruelle. « Pff ! Laissez-moi rire ! Qui voudrait d'un blaireau ou d'un pigeon pour emblème ?! La seule maison digne de ce nom est Serpentard ! » Affirma-t-il avec suffisance avant de reporter son attention sur le devant de la salle, laissant ses deux camarades silencieux et mal à l'aise.

Tom avait assisté à la scène en silence. De même, il était resté assez silencieux pendant tout le trajet dans le Poudlard express. Il avait néanmoins tendu l'oreille et retenu plusieurs choses quant à l'établissement et à l'organisation du monde des sorciers, il avait d'ailleurs été soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être ignorant sur ce monde, ce qui le chagrinait davantage c'était que ces sorciers ignorants étaient issu de couples moldus (les moldus étaient des personnes sans pouvoir avait-il vite compris).

N'ayant pas la moindre information sur ses parents, il avait imaginé, depuis la visite du professeur Dumbledore, que son père était ou avait été un sorcier. Quant à sa mère, il supposait qu'elle avait du être une moldu, car de toute évidence, il fallait n'être qu'une simple moldu pour mourir d'un accouchement ! Et puis cela pourrait justifier que son père l'ait abandonné, pourquoi un sorcier s'encombrerait-il d'une inférieure ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux simples moldus. Mais à présent, Tom était assailli de doutes : et si son père n'avait rien d'un sorcier ? Et si lui aussi n'était qu'un enfant de moldus ? Il se demanda même si le sang avait un rapport avec la puissance d'un sorcier. Quelle question, bien sûr que cela devait être lié ! Tout en contemplant le majestueux plafond magique de la grande salle, Tom rageait déjà intérieurement à l'idée de se voir fréquemment surpassé par les autres.

Une frénésie sans pareille régnait parmi les élèves, quand un homme passa devant la grande table des professeurs pour finalement s'arrêter juste au milieu etdéposer un tabouret. L'excitation et les murmures laissèrent place à un silence emprunt d'impatience parmi les nouveaux élèves. L'homme revint quelques secondes plus tard et déposa quelque chose sur le tabouret, à cet instant précis le silence gagna toute la salle. Se hissant tant bien que mal sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui pouvait susciter tant d'intérêt, Tom crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux chiffon noir tout délavé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre hypothèse que la « chose » se redressa d'elle-même.

« Un chapeau... ? » murmurèrent plusieurs élèves autour de lui. C'est alors que la base du chapeau s'ouvrit largement et une voix riche et profonde s'en échappa sous le regard émerveillé des premières années :

« Bieeeeeenvenue mes chères nouvelles recrues !

V'là une nouvelle année qui commence,

Mais permettez que je me présente,

Bien que j'ai l'air pathétique,

Sache petit que je suis unique !

Tu peux bien chercher dans tout l'château,

Il n'existe qu'un seul et unique choixpeau !

Mon rôle ? C'est bien là ta question ?

Il demande beaucoup de réflexion !

Car ma tâche est celle-ci

Les fondateurs de cette école m'ont doté

D'un esprit perspicace et futé...

Parmi toutes les maisons,

C'est moi et moi seul qui choisit,

Celle qui fera ton blason !

Quatre grands esprits se rencontrèrent tantôt,

Avec pour ambition d'éduquer tout les marmots !

Mais chacun avait ses valeurs et ses passions,

Aussi chacun fut maître d'une maison !

Ouvrez grand vos oreilles et votre cœur

Voici les maisons et leurs valeurs !

Si chez les Serpentards vous désirez entrer

Vous devez être issu d'une noble lignée !

Vous devez être rusé et plein d'ambition,

Ainsi le serpent sera votre blason !

Mais si vous êtes avide de connaissances,

Passionné par toutes les sciences

Et que vous possédez un esprit sagace,

Serdaigle fera votre classe !

A Poufsouffle on aime les plus travailleurs, les acharnés

La patience est une grande valeur ainsi que la loyauté !

Reste la noble maison des Gryffondors

Où n'entrent que les courageux au cœur d'or

Pour eux, bravoure et amitié

Ne doivent jamais être négligés !

Retenez votre souffle mes amis !

Car mon discours n'est pas fini !

Pour moldus et sorciers, les temps sont dur,

De partout on entends de sombres murmures...

Une guerre semble se préparer,

Mais l'union fait la force

Il est temps de mettre les vieilles querelles de côté,

Ou l'on finira sur un os !

À présent que commence la répartition !

Que chacun découvre sa maison ! ».

Sur ces derniers mots, les applaudissements explosèrent. Tom se surprit lui-même à sourire et à applaudir. Des mots s'échangèrent à la table des professeurs, certainement à cause des dernières paroles qui sonnaient comme un avertissement et un conseil à la fois... Un professeur vêtu d'une robe de mage bleue nuit s'approcha du tabouret, il semblait avoir déjà un certain âge avec ses longs cheveux gris et sa barbe tout aussi grisonnante, pourtant sa stature était droite, ses mouvements gracieux et son regard plein de malice. Tom reconnu aussitôt le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier leva les mains pour réclamer le calme et prit la parole :

« Bonsoir à tous ! Nous allons commencer la répartition. Lorsque je dirai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et prendrez place sur ce tabouret, je déposerai alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et... et alors nous verrons ! » Le professeur acheva ces mots sur un sourire pour les élèves.

« Anecky, Dorian ! »

Un garçon maigre s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, les mains crispées, il aurait visiblement préféré que son nom commence par un « B » voire un « Y ». À son approche le professeur leva le Choixpeau, Dorian s'assit avec raideur et fut couvert du Choixpeau, ce dernier lui couvrait presque les yeux, il se montra hésitant et finalement son étrange bouche s'ouvrit et clama haut et fort :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Les applaudissements résonnèrent à la table juste à droite de l'allée, Dorian s'y précipita après avoir enlevé le Choixpeau, il fut accueillit chaleureusement à force de poignée de mains d'accolade et de « Bravo ! » ,« Bienvenu ! ». Tom était médusé, ce Dorian leur était complètement inconnu et il était pourtant accueilli comme un vieil ami, comme un frère (où du moins c'était là l'image qu'il se faisait d'une relation fraternelle). Il se demanda si toutes les maisons réagissaient de la même manières...

« Aponnis, Diane ! »

Une jeune blonde au teint de rose s'avança d'un pas léger jusqu'au tabouret. Cette fois, le Choixpeau n'eut pas d'hésitation et il annonça son choix après tout juste deux secondes de réflexion :

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Cette fois l'ovation monta de la table situé à l'extrême gauche de la salle.

« Avery, Helmet ! » Tom reconnu le garçon qui vantait les mérites des Serpentard. Helmet marcha d'un pas sûr, le regard arrogant et s'assit sur le tabouret. Mais à peine le Choixpeau fut-il posé sur sa tête qu'il s'écria : « SERPENTARD ! » Les applaudissement fusèrent pour le saluer. Tom le regarda avec envie, quelque chose en lui semblait vibrer pour la maison des Serpentard. Qui plus est, l'armoirie de la maison arborait un magnifique serpent d'argent, Tom eut un petit sourire aux souvenirs que lui ramenait l'évocation de l'animal. Mais son sourire retomba en même temps que les mots du Choixpeau lui revinrent « Si chez les Serpentards vous désirez entrer, vous devez être issu d'une noble lignée. », il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle lignée il pouvait bien descendre...

Les deux élèves suivants furent envoyé à Poufsouffle, enfin une élève fut envoyé à Serdaigle, Emily Elford une jeune fille rondouillarde avec des lunettes épaisses lui grossissant les yeux de manière grotesque, elle n'en fut pas moins accueilli avec enthousiasme. La répartition se poursuivit, les applaudissements n'étaient plus aussi fournit que pour les premiers, mais ils persistaient à chaque nomination, chaque élève ayant droit à sa minute de prestige.

« Jedusor, Tom ! »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il s'avança d'un pas égal, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments, à savoir un mélange incohérent d'excitation et d'anxiété (et s'il était envoyé à Poufsouffle ? Jamais il ne pourrait se montrer fier d'avoir un blaireau comme emblème de maison!). Tandis qu'il s'avançait, son regard croisa celui du professeur, point de malice à cet instant, le regard de l'homme était grave. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, le doute avait disparu, il savait déjà quelle était sa maison. Le Choixpeau sembla tressaillirent dans la main du professeur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le poser sur le chef de Tom, à peine effleura-t-il sa chevelure brune qu'il s'écria :

« SERPENTARD ! » Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du nouveau Serpentard. Il exultait, il appartenait à ce monde et il saurait en être digne. Peut-être cela était-il dû à son imagination, mais il lui sembla que les applaudissements s'étaient intensifiés pour sa nomination. Il marcha fièrement pour rejoindre les rangs de sa maison. Il s'assit non loin d'Avery.

« Bienvenu Tom ! Lui lancèrent plusieurs personnes.

_ Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un vrai Serpentard rejoindre les rangs. Affirma un élève arborant « P » sur son uniforme.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda l'intéressé, intrigué.

_ Le Choixpeau n'a pas eu la moindre hésitation. C'est plutôt rare. Généralement tout les membres d'une famille vont dans la même maison, alors quand un nouveau membre de cette famille se présente, s'il est le digne héritier de sa lignée, le Choixpeau n'hésite pas. Au fait, je me présente, Orion Black, je suis le préfet en chef des Serpentard, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander.

_ Merci. Tout les membres de ta famille étaient des Serpentard ? Insista Tom, il avait peut-être là une piste pour retrouver la trace de son père. Des applaudissements retentirent de l'autre côté de la salle, à présent qu'il était assis, Tom se fichait de la répartition.

_ Oui, c'est exact. La famille Black est très ancienne et très pure » Il bomba légèrement le torse, fier. « Alors, dis-nous, tu es un sang pur ou un sang-mêlé ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de la famille Jedusor...

_ Je ne sais pas. Mes parents sont morts. » ce n'était là qu'un demi-mensonge, mais il ne tenait pas à étaler sa vie à des inconnus. Orion le dévisagea, perplexe quant à la réaction à avoir.

_ Peu importe ! À présent, c'est Nous ta famille. » Affirma avec douceur la jeune femme à gauche d'Orion qui acquiesça semblant trouver la formule exacte. « Je m'appelle Druella Rosier, je suis une cousine très éloignée d'Orion. » La jeune femme lui sourit et reporta son attention sur une autre conversation. Tom ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager pendant un moment, elle était mince, presque maigre, ses os saillaient de toutes parts et pourtant tout étaient gracieux chez elle, que ce soient ses mouvements, son sourire, la ligne de son nez... Elle n'avait absolument rien de commun avec Orion dont les traits étaient dur et marqués. Entre deux paroles, elle lui jeta un regard accompagné d'un sourire discret. Ses yeux était bleus comme la glace, son regard était perçant et inquisiteur. Tom n'était pas impressionné, mais il n'en était pas moins content de pouvoir la compter parmi les siens... Les siens... Il réalisa d'un coup la porté de la courte conversation qu'il venait de tenir : il appartenait aux Serpentards, lui aussi avait une lignée, il y avait peut-être même une chance que son sang soit aussi pur que celui des Black. Tom avait rarement eu l'occasion de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort et puissant, l'appartenance à quelque chose de grand, de noble et d'être ainsi reconnu. Son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine, mais il ne montra rien, il se contenta de prendre une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement, discrètement, là, c'était mieux.

Il reporta son attention sur la répartition bien qu'elle n'ait plus le moindre intérêt pour lui. Un certain Abraxas Malefoy vint rejoindre les Serpentards, Orion et Druella semblaient le connaître, sans doute encore un cousin éloigné.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves, mais parmi eux il reconnu une jeune fille au teint rose, les yeux noisettes, et les cheveux blond coiffé en une longue natte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Il avait partagé sa cabine dans le Poudlard-express, elle s'était montrée très gentille avec lui malgré la froideur qu'il lui avait d'abord témoigné. Elle était une sang-mêlée (issue d'une mère cracmol) et elle lui avait apprit les quelques petites choses qu'elle connaissait du monde des sorciers. Lorsque le chariot de friandises était passé en début de trajet, elle n'avait rien demandé jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie l'émerveillement et l'envie difficilement dissimulées sur le visage de Tom, elle avait alors sortit une maigre bourse de cuir et acheter quelques friandises (deux baguettes de réglisse et deux chocogrenouilles) qu'elle avait partagé avec Tom en souriant. Personne n'avait jamais rien partagé avec lui jusqu'ici, il l'avait finalement remercié et avait daigné lui accordé de l'attention en se présentant et en discutant avec elle.

« Thaelin, Brona ! »

C'était son tour, il l'a vit s'avancer d'un pas léger et s'asseoir délicatement sur le tabouret, Dumbledore posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Tom sentit la déception pointer en lui, il savait qu'elle n'irait pas à Serpentard et il le regrettait un peu, juste un peu... Le Choixpeau se renfrogna, il avait visiblement des difficultés avec cette jeune élève, il sembla murmurer quelque chose, seule Brona entendit et elle lui répondit d'une petite voix inaudible. Le Choixpeau prit encore deux secondes de réflexion, puis la sentence tomba :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

L'expression indéchiffrable, Tom la regarda se lever et s'avancer fièrement vers la table se trouvant à l'opposé de la sienne. Avant de s'asseoir elle tourna la tête et le vit, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Sans même réfléchir, Tom lui rendit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela avait de l'importance qu'elle se soit tournée, mais cela en avait et ça l'agaçait. Il suivit la fin de la répartition d'un œil distrait. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier élève fut répartit (un certain Septimus Weasley à Gryffondor), le professeur Dumbledore rangea le parchemin et emporta le tabouret avec le Choixpeau. Un petit homme frêle et ridé se leva au centre de la table des professeurs et prit la parole il se présenta comme étant Armando Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard, il souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde et donna quelques directives à suivre, comme se tenir éloigné de la forêt interdite, se présenter à tout les cours...

« Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais laisser place au festin, bon appétit ! »

Alors que jusque là les tables étaient vides, elles se couvrirent toutes simultanément d'assiettes vides et de couverts face à chaque élève et de somptueux plats fumant apparurent de toutes parts. Tourtes, soupes, feuilletés et autres mets savoureux, Tom n'avait jamais vu une telle profusion de nourriture, même lors des repas de noël à l'orphelinat, il n'y avait pas grand chose à manger. Plus surprenant encore, chacun se servait de manière égale et faisait passer les plats, nul hiérarchie, chacun se servait, discutait et tendait le plat à son voisin convivialité et fraternité semblaient régner contrairement à l'orphelinat où chacun avait son plateau de nourriture et où les plus vieux se donnaient le droit de se servir dans celui des plus jeunes (bien que personne n'ait jamais essayé de prendre quoique ce soit dans son plateau!). Tom se tourna, toutes les tables portait la même abondance de mets savoureux.

À l'exemple de ses pairs, Tom se servit dans plusieurs plats et les fit passer. Il planta sa fourchette dans ce qui semblait être un feuillé au saumon, l'odeur était alléchante, il y avait là des aromates qu'il n'avait jamais sentit. Il goutta, son palet jubila ! Le saumon cuit était tendre, savoureux, la pâte feuilleté croustillante et la sauce unifiait le tout dans une explosion de saveur. Il ne laissa pas une miette dans son assiette et il eut à peine le temps de penser qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur repas qu'il ait jamais eut que ce qui étaient en réalité les entrées disparurent, laissant place au plat principale : plusieurs rôtis de porc apparurent ainsi que plusieurs plats de légumes, purées et des bols de sauce. Tom se découvrit un nouvel appétit, un aîné lui servit deux grosses tranches de rôti, un autre lui fit passer un bol de sauce à l'échalote, il accompagna sa viande d'une purée de pomme de terre relevée à la muscade. Son assiette vidée, Tom avait le ventre rond et il était convaincu de plus rien pouvoir avaler. Les plats disparurent une fois encore et cette fois ce furent les desserts qui apparurent : tartes, îles flottantes et crème anglaise, flan, crèmes brûlées... le choix était vaste. Tom se redressa sur le banc et jugea qu'il lui restait bien une petite place pour un dessert, mais le choix était difficile, il hésitait...

« Dépêche toi de choisir avant qu'il ne disparaissent ! » Lui conseilla un garçon un peu rondouillard. Le conseil était pertinent, aussi Tom se décida-t-il pour un peu d'île flottante qu'il couvrit de crème. Jamais il n'en avait mangé, c'était à la fois léger, sucré et fondant... un délice !

Les dessert disparurent à leur tour laissant des élèves et professeurs repues et somnolents. Le Professeur Dippet se leva donna quelques explications pour le lendemain (emplois du temps...) et souhaita la bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Orion se leva, ainsi que ce qui devaient être les préfets en chefs des autres maisons et invita les élèves de première année à le suivre jusqu'à la salle commune. La somnolence de Tom mua en curiosité, à quoi pouvait-elle ressembler ?! Il se leva et suivit docilement les autres Serpentards. Il traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et descendirent plusieurs escaliers de pierre, il devait à présent être dans les sous-sols de l'école. Une certaine excitation vibrait dans la poitrine du jeune Jedusor. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre taillé, la gravure représentait un homme, certainement un sorcier, au pied duquel se lovait un énorme serpent.

« Nous voici devant la salle commune des Serpentards, pour y pénétrer, il vous suffit de donner le mot de passe à Salazar Serpentard lui-même ! » Orion se tourna vers le mur. « _Serpensortia_ ! ».

A la stupéfaction de Tom, la représentation du fondateur acquiesça et tendit son bras tendit que le mur pivota vers l'intérieur découvrant une longue pièce de pierre décorée aux couleurs et armoiries de la maison Serpentard. Quelque élèves, plus anciens, étaient arrivés avant eux et occupaient déjà d'immenses et vraisemblablement très confortables fauteuils en cuir noir. De somptueuses lampes en verre teinté illuminaient la pièce d'une couleur verte, au fond, dans une immense cheminée ouvragée et richement décorée entourée de deux immenses vitraux verts représentant chacun un serpent, un feu brûlait et craquait apportant chaleur et confort dans la pièce. Orion qui semblait éreinté, repris la parole :

« A votre droite, les dortoirs des filles et à votre gauches ceux des garçons ! Vos valises et effets personnels vous attendent au pieds de votre lit. Dans chaque chambre se trouvent un réveil, à vous de le régler, demain les cours commencent à 9h pour les premières années, le petit déjeuner est servit dans la grande salle jusqu'à 8h40. Enfin les douches et autres commodités sont au sous-sol des dortoirs... Bonne nuit ! »

Sans plus cérémonie, Orion se vautra dans un fauteuil et chacun fut libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Tom était lui aussi fatiguée, la journée avait été longue, il s'avança lentement vers les dortoirs, la porte se trouvait non loin de la cheminée, il allait franchir le seuil quand il sentit qu'on le bousculait, il se tourna face à cet imprudent, il s'agissait d'Avery.

« Pousse-toi de mon chemin Tommy ! Je me demande encore comment un sang-mêlé, voire un sang de bourbe comme toi a pu rentrer dans Serpentard ! » lui cracha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour franchir la porte menant aux dortoirs. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas. Le feu dans la cheminée cessa de craquer et les flammes se tordirent, rétrécirent, une obscurité épaisse émana de Tom et enveloppa rapidement toute la pièce dans les ténèbres, étouffant toute source de lumière, seule la peau blafarde de son visage et de ses mains était visible. Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce, tous regardait Tom avec gravité et aucun n'osait bouger. Le corps du jeune Avery lévita à quelques centimètres du sol et se tourna face à Tom, la peur se dessina sur son visage, il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais elle se referma aussitôt, ses lèvres fines se serrèrent jusqu'à se confondre, laissant une peau lisse à la place de sa bouche. Ses yeux roulaient dans tout les sens, à la recherche d'une aide qui ne vint pas. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Le jeune Serpentard prit la parole, sa voix était glaciale et sifflante.

« Mon sang est sans nul doute plus pur, plus bleu que ne serra jamais le tiens ! Avises-toi encore une fois de me manquer de respect et nous aurons tous le loisir de voir la couleur de ton sang ! »

L'instant d'après, les ténèbres se dissipèrent, le feu ronflait de nouveau dans l'âtre, Avery tomba à genoux face au jeune Tom Elvis Jedusor et il lâcha une exclamation en touchant sa bouche qui était de nouveau là. Tous les Serpentards présents dans la pièce regardèrent Tom franchir le seuil de la porte d'un pas sur en prenant garde de ne pas se salir en touchant Avery, mais dans leur esprit il n'était plus Tom Jedusor, il n'était plus l'orphelin sans lignée. Le seigneur des Ténèbres était né sous leurs yeux.


End file.
